Love is a fickle Hard Hater!
by Mrs.ScarletNovel
Summary: Anna didn't understand really how she got there,but the four founders think she's their Heir, to help save hogwarts/the world, she now knows what harry felt all those years, to make matters worse she has to help both sides of the war. Will an average orphan girl from our world be able to save everyone or will it all blow up in her face! HP/OC/DM/SS/Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**HAY I'm Back got inspired recently by HARRY THE IMMORTA**L POTTER if you didn't **guess so anyway I've decided that I'm an going to stick to a fricking story for once and FINISH IT so If I've haven'nt updated by the next two weeks go ahead and send me a message to kick my lazy booty in gear **

**also my Previous story on Avatar the last airbender Has been put up for adoption so if you want it first come first serve k, pm me and let me know k, **

**Also I will try soo hard to not give up on this one I promise **

**as you know**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Draco: Why am I here again, **

**me: I kidnapped you~fufufu**

**Draco:Your mental!**

**me:I know hahahah~**

**Harry:Crazy...-_-**

**Hermione:Scarlet doesn't own harry potter, at all, thank god**

**me:WHAT~**

**Draco: ha, JK is so much better than you, I'm glad she owns us instead..**

**me: T_T why do you hate me sooo~**

**all rights go to the orginal own of Harry potter book movies faranchise etc...**

**fin**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Melocholly Adventure**

_"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better_

_run better run, out run my gun,_

_all the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run better run _

_faster than my bullet."_

~Pumped up the Kicks, by **Foster the People**

And so my life begins...

Anna Bennett hopped off the bus to Universal Studios. Her school mates and her were visiting the Wizarding World of Harry Potter through thier school. To bring accent to the gothic scene of the entrence gate that awaited her, it was raining. It was crowded, the air was humid, and someone had atleast stepped on her toes twice, but Anna didn't care. She was here, the closest she could get to see part of the world she had been obsessing over for years. She already new the park inside out and could reacount every scene, chapter, and major event that had happend anywhere in the park. To put it simply she lived, breathed and dreampt Harry Potter.

As soon as Anna picked up that first book back in six grade she was hooked. She steeled herself in her room for days just to read the newest book that J.K. Rolling had allowed out. And everyone had left her in tears. Exspecially the last and final book Deathly Hallows. Anna had wepted herself dry and dry again over Severus, Lily, Harry, and all the students, and muggles that had died or suffered. Anna also wepted because it had ended. To keep herself together Anna poored herself in her school work, trying to get a chance to be included in the school trip to Universal Studios that only the top fifty students were included to attend.

She wanted on last harrah so to speak before she would be sent off live in alaska, and to far away from her Harry Potter park. Another reason Anna had fallen so much in love with the Harry Potter books was because of how she could realate to Harry himself. Anna was also an orphan, but she had no mean aunt and uncle to take care/ abuse her like Harry did. No Anna had eleven different foster familys since she was nine. They all called her a freak of nature and sent her back to the system one after the other.

One Foster mother even said that she was the devil child incarnent. Said her eyes could steel their soul and put them in internal damnation. Anna didn't understand what was so wrong with her, to herself she was utturly normoral and never saw what her foster familys said they had scene. But she new not to argue, no argueing always led to hurt and pain exspecially if she had a brute for a foster father most times she did. Anna learned to keep to her self, never get out of line and never to talk back at a young age. She didn't like it, but she stayed that way to keep from a beating. By the time Anna was ten a social worker found her stuck under the cupbard and had foster father number nine arrested. Anna didn't mind, even when she was sent off to another family in florida was happly safe with nice old lady that told her to call her granny, she still never spoke back, and behaved for her no longer afaid of getting hurt but out of habit.

Everything was pretty normal after that. Anna staid with Granny and did fairly normal in school and at home. Kids still pointed and called her a freak, she didn't argue or agree she new she was different, and she liked it to an exstent. She liked her long blonde hair, even though it seemed to never stay the same shade of golden blonde as it should. She like that she wasn't fat or big chested a healthy mediam in both areas, had only one button nose, one reagular mouth and two unnatural blue eyes. Anna never really new if her eyes could really steel the soul of anouther person she never really tried, she liked to think they just saw who you really were and that trait helps her know weather to stear clear or not. It sure helped alot in the past years.

Nothing ever happend after she moved in with her lonely Granny, no freak accidents or bully foster parents. She felt safe and normally bored. That changed after she found the first book of Harry potter in her school library one afternoon. Then she was sucked in and couldn't stop. Seven books later now sixteen Anna was briming with exitement to enter the Park gates she'd been waiting for all school year to enter.

Anna's teacher was hearding teens over to the entrence, calling attendence and giving numbers. Anna's was six so she fallowed it to a overly bubbly lady holding a large six sign above her head. Mr. Varse called everyones attentention before they left for the shuttles to the designated park of there choice.

"Allright everyone grab an umbrella and fallow your guides, remember the buddy system people and meet back here at persicely seven this time, you have your maps and food cards. Take you shuttles to your Parks and Have Fun alright!"

Grabbing a clear less hole-y umbrella Anna made her way back over to the Bubbly Lady as she had now dubbed to a shuttle with five other teens. She was able to grab the seat in the back being the first one in line so she could take part in her favorite past time, people peering. Of the five teens that had decided on the Harry Potter theme park with her were two other girls too intrested in there compact mirrors most likely looking for a easy A. A pudgy brunette boy that went all out on his christmas money for a stick of plastic they used in the first movie that he was waving around pretending to levitate his backpack, his buddy next to him ingrossed in his nintendo game, and a scranny freshman making googley eyes at Bubbly Lady.

Bubbly Lady babbled on during the whole ride to the park telling their uninterested group all about the parks safety procautions and where the nearest bathroom units would be located; to which Anna tuned out half-way and checked her bag for a piece of gum. Once they arrived the Bubbly Lady gave them the choice to tour the fake Diagan ally, Hogsmede, or the Hogwarts castle set up at the end of the park. Anna chose to follow the last group into hogwarts, not wanting to hear the prattlle of the compact girls, and the rude comments the nerd boys giggled in Diagon ally.

Anna entered their fake Hogwarts only to find that instead of the wonderfully magically coblestones of the castle to be horribly imitated painted peices of wood and fake glitter. Should have known better, Anna thought to herself. Ofcourse since its a park and not the real Hogwarts the paintings would be tv's and not real people, Anna sighed. She had hoped that the Parks Hogwarts would at least try to look like the real deal, too much to hope for she guessed.

Not able to turn back She followed the fake Hogwarts student through books one to four, through out the castle. Her group took a break in the Fake great hall for lunch and rest periods. Having enough of the no nothing fake hogwart student Anna decided to head the rest of the way out of the castle to get back to her hotel room and away from the butchered version of her dreamworld. Anna was so disapointed and depressed that her dream vacation had turned out to be another cheap franchise of the book series and would never do it justice. What was the world coming to? Were adults soo rapt up in their money and greed that they literaly stopped caring to encourage imagination and magic still existed in the world.

Anna guessed that the only magic left in the world was in the pages of the seven books she had in her bag at that moment, since the world had seemed to give up on it a long time ago. Storming her way through carborad hell Anna finally realized she was lost. She had left the roped path awhile ago in hopes of finiding a door or way out, no such luck on her part.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Anna finally started to take in her surroundings. Anna found herself at a deadend, the wall left of her had a painted on door with fake painted on torches and a carbord brick box under it. The wall on her right was barren and not even painted to look like stone.

"Great." Anna sighed stitting down on the carboard box. "Is it to much to ask for some type of effert on their part? With how much a ticket cost at this place, you think they'd at least try. "

Anna sighed agian. She waisted her time she guessed, hoping for something thats not real in only stealing yourself for regret, magic didn't extist, Harry Potter wasn't real and there's nothing left to hope for a world that didn't exist.

Wiping her eyes Anna dicided she might a well try to get out of there instead of wallow in self misery, when she could do that at home and in the privacy of her own room. Getting up Anna turned to the open hallway only to walk strait in to a wall. "The Heck!" She yelled rubbing her nose. Seeing that she walking into the wrong side out she turn around only to see the other side of the halway closed off as well. Thinking she must have imagined it, Anna turned back around only to see the same wall again. Anna turned around once again to find the same blocked hallway only this time there was an actual open old black iron door allow a stream of brighter light to encase her.

_Impossible_, Anna thought. She was sure she walked through the Hallway into another hallway not through the door that was just cheep paint a few moments ago. Since the door seemed to be the only way out, Anna slowly walked to it checking to make sure the hallway was still a closed off wall behind her every few seconds. She felt like she was having an out-of-body experiance, losing her grip on realty trying to think of a plausable explination of how the hallway closed itself off, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, if the only way out was the open iron door she was standing infront of then she'd take it. Anywhere's better than here.

Anna stepped up on the ledge a step before the door, surrprised that it was an actual stone ledge and not carboard as she was sure it was before. Taking ahold of the iron doors handle to make sure it was real and didn't disapper. She took one last look around the both closed off sides of the hallways to make sure there was really no other way out.

Preparing herself and hoping not to bump her nose into another wall, Anna opened the cracked door wider, and walked into the light.

Blinded by the brightness Anna blinked the dots away till her vision was clear. Unable to believe her eyes, Anna gasped. Infront of her was real stone castle walls, covered by vines and tree roots that opened around four tall flying-buttress stain glass windows, that allowed multi-colored light to lay on a clear gray stoned path lined by the tree roots. Stepping into the garden hallway, Anna was stunned by how beautiful the first stain window she saw was. It was a marvalous, golden picture of a black badger with a wonderfull aray of gold and white little flowers underneath it. The Badger was also looking strait out at Anna as if it could see her with the most alluring gold pupilless eyes she'd every scene.

She was almost unable to tear her eyes away from it as she moved to look at the second stain window. This one was even more beautiful than the badger. It was a literal sea of blue and grays with a Black, Blue eyed raven holding a book in its claws over a vast and storming ocean, it was almost scary how realistic the ilistration looked as if the ocean was literaly moving. Averting her eyes Anna moved on down the path to the next window which took her very breath away.

A red sun as big as Anna's head beamed down over a great giant lion. The lion was made up of the very rays of the sun itself, so many differnt shades of gold woven into its main made it look like it was billowing in the wind. The great lion was standing over a stone pillar, up on it haunches clutching a sword in its claws, roaring at its enemy. The image was soo striking that Anna could hear the couragous lions sorrowful roar. A roar not for itself but for its enemy, sad to take anouther life not its own.

Unable to look at the poor lion anymore, Anna hurriedly walked to the cornor to the hallway were the last window lie. When Anna saw it she wished she hadn't. In the large stain glass window was a green forest backdrop with a Giant green black snake up on its stomatch looking over a log of moss that covered the snakes hatchlings from the rain. The giant green black snake was sleak and covered in rain water, but still it guarded its hatchlings from predators while the mini snakes stayed safe and warm under the log and it parents protection. The picture was so heartwarmingly sad that it brought tears to Anna's eyes, wondering how the giant snake protector must have felt out in that rain as if the world was beating down on it but still it stayed and protected the young instead of abandoning them for the other predators that surely wished to devower its young.

With moist eyes Anna left the snake family's window and followed the rest of the path around the cornor a second set of iron brass black doors. Hoping she'd found the way out and didn't see anymore stain windows Anna pulled the vines that covered it away. Opening the door brought a bowl of dust cloud in Anna face. Coughing she wiped the dust away and found herself in a old vintage styled bedroom. There was a large marble fire place with two old red sofa chairs, a faded old gold sofa couch and a soft black faded gray rug on one side of the room on the other was a overly large green faded canopy bed with blue curtians and soft white beaded trim. There was a vintage sytled bed table next to it, a old cedarcest at the end of the bed, a large old 'remind you of narnia' armwair on the right of the bed and a large old cherrywood dresser on the left. As She walked in Anna could see that the red curtains that covered the whole half of the left wall was hiding a glass window that most likely overlooked a garden or the grounds of wherever she was.

Anna had figured out that she was no longer in the carboard catsle or anywhere near it from what little show through the stane windows. She could make out four human sized paintings around the room up towards the fire place but could only see blackless voids, without any lamps to make up for the lack of light. Hoping for more light Anna walked over to the gaint window curtain and grabed the tassle to pull it open.

What Anna saw outside the window was indeed not the Alantic Ocean or the palm trees of Florida, but a dense dark forsest bathed in moonlight. Wondering when it got so late Anna made her way back over to the four portraits and the fire place. Now able to see the portraits, she was disapointed to find that they didn't have anything but dark voidless canvess to them. Giving up, Anna sat on the sofa couch finding it surpisingly comfortable. Now that she had an idea of the time Anna found herself to be exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open, her legs felt like dead weight and she couldn't find the energy to move herself onto the dusty but most likely soft sheets of the bed. Little by little Anna's eyes closed till she was deeply sleeping, curled up in a ball on that dusty sofa couch. What Anna didn't notice as she fell asleep was four figures apearing in the voidless canvases astonished to find her on the couch in their private room.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**I will only post the next chapter if you review!**

**hope you like it **

**Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I lied heres chapter two so you get more to read to review**

**but anyway you know the drill**

**I love reviews **

**Disclaimer!****Draco: She Doesn't own Harry f****lipping never dieying Pott Head Potter**

**Harry: HAY!**

**Me:Somones in mood...**

**Draco:Whatever **

**JK rules all **

**fin**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome little dove!**

_"And I had a dream_  
_About my old school_  
_And she was there all pink and gold and glittering_  
_I threw my arms around her legs_  
_Came to weeping, Came to weeping_

_Then I heard your voice as clear as day,_  
_And you told me I should concentrate,_  
_It was all so strange,_  
_And so surreal,_  
_That a ghost should be so practical._

_Only if for a night_  
_And the only solution was to stand and fight,_  
_And my body was bruised and_  
_I was set alight,_  
_But you came over me like some holy rite,_  
_And although I was burning,_  
_You're the only light_  
_Only if for a night."_

~Only if for a night,By** Florence and the Machine**

* * *

"Oh, my who is this?" Helga Hufflepuff asked at the sight of the young girl curled up in a ball on the couch.

"It seems a little mouse has found her way to our chambers." Rowena Ravenclaw replied cooly, from her protrait next to Helga's.

"More so brought than found, I believe Rowena." Salazar Sytherin spoke from his potrait across from her.

"Immossiple, Salazar," Rowena rebuted,"You know very well that only a direct desendent that has the blessing of Hogwarts herself can ever enter or find theses chambers themselves."

"I know, as you well remember, for I was there when we placed the wards for these chambers many centries ago." Salazar scolded,"You should also remember, there is also one other way for someone to come into our chambers."

"Salazar is correct, Rowena." Godric Gryffindor finally spoke softly from his portrait next to the fire place. "Since we all know that this young lady is not one of our decendents and we have yet to feel the shift from Hogwarts giving her blessing, than the only other explaination for this girls presence in our chambers is that she is our chosen heir."

Helga gasped, _is it true_, she thought_ had the times changed so desperately that the need for an heir from all of the four founders have finally come?_

Rowena frowned, trying to think of another explination for the sudden appearence of the young girl now snoring softly from their couch. "But it is not time, Godric, this girl is just barely above the age of a child and you expect me to believe that she is our chosen heir?"

"Of age or not, does not matter, you know that Rowena." Salazar repriminded."The facts are that Hogwarts has finally chosen our heir. I do not know why now, but I believe it has to do with the events that have unfolded recently under the castles walls."

That left the four silent for a moment reminded of the dreadful turn-of-events. Helga dabbed her moist eyes with her hankie. Rowena sighed sadly sending a silent pray to the heavens. Godric tipped his head down refusing to look at anyone. While Salazar stared at the young girl silently, vowing, heir or not to never let another child die in Hogwarts walls again.

"That poor boy, for a child to be taken so soon." Helga finally spoke up through the deafening silence.

"So soon indeed, Helga but the time for morning has passed,"Salazar replied,"Hogwarts has chosen our heir and it is our duty to raise her by guiding and preparing her for the trials to come."

"As I said Salazar, It is not time, the world is not at war and Hogwarts is not under impending destruction. Why would Hogwarts bring our heir to us now when there is no need of her?" Rowena questioned, unable to grasp the facts that were placed infront of her.

"Rowena, Hogwarts can see her own future father than we are able to. She has decided our heir is needed now, not later." Godric replied.

"But its no-"

"Rowena, need you be reminded of the incantation oath we made when we put up the wards over our chambers." Salazar interupted her tired of her denial. "Helga would you please recite the oath for Rowena please."

Helga sighed," _We oath today upon these wards, with Hogwarts our very witness, that bequeath those to enter these chambers, be them direct descendent blessed by she Hogwarts herself, only in times of great need may enter. Those other not of descent that try to find our sanctum shall be pulled into thy pit of hell of snare thyselves. Only when thy world is on the brick of death, thy Hogwarts sees her own destruction, that there be no descent left for our quidence, the stars will aligne on the begining of a second war, shall Hogwarts choose all of the four founders, an heir that know not of their heiretage, to be quided by us four accepting ladys and lords, is pure of heart that has faced mans greed and cruelness, shall bring the means to end the war thy heir has known of for years, will save Hogwarts and its children of God, so it shall come to be, thy oath is made no less no more, this oath shall never change thy that try to find us, you have been warned_."

Rowena scolded,"I never intended to not accept our heir, if this young girl is truly our chosen heir from Hogwarts herself I shall guide an aid her, as I swore to many centries ago."

Godric let out a sigh of relief,"Thank you Rowena, that was all Salazar was asking for." Rowena still had a frown on but she to was happy she relented, she hate fighting with Salazar, sadly, he always won.

Glad the tension was over, Helga returned her gaze back at the young girl. The poor thing must have been exhausted for she never woke from her deep sleep. The girl, from where she was able to see was tiny but not petite, had a round face, with a small button nose, long braided hair that framed her face. Truly the young girl didn't look anything, but normal. The only remotely different thing about the girl is that her hair color changed different shades of blonde everytime the light hit it. Helga also noticed that the poor girl was shivering every few seconds.

Frowning Helga piped up, through Rowena's grumblings and Salazars musings."Since we've all come to an agreement, why don't we light the fire, the poor child is absoulutely shivering."

The three stoped their squabling, and finally noticed the shivering child. "Right you are Helga, may I?" Salazar asked. Helga simply nodded allowing Salazar to light the fire for the girl.

"My, I never noticed how dusty these rooms have gotten over the years." Rowena said astonished. She was right though the rooms were covered in a thick layer of dust. The four could see the girls foot prints imprinted on the once plush shere rugged floor.

"I'll say, how about we get this place clean before the child wakes up or catches something." Helga responded.

Godric coughed, acting like he was actually affected by the dust."Agreed, I don't know how the girl can breath in that."

"All at once then, or should we call the elves?" Salazar asked his friends. The four shared a look and smiled."All at once." They all agreed. With a snap of there finigers the room was spot less, the young girl had her back pack and shoes removed to the sofa chair, and a blankent covering her.

"Better, there deary, we'll see you in the morning." Helga smiled blowing a kiss to their new child. Rowena smiled softly. "Goodnight child, goodnight Helga, Godric,Salazar." Godric and Salazar smiled back in return, silently leaving their goodnights to themselves. The four left the young girl to her sleeping as the founders portraits went back to blackless voids. Anna never stirred from her slumber unaware of the changes in her life to come the very next morning.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I GOT A REVIEW YAY! Thanks guest, I know been trying as best I can to get a beta reader willing to help before I can catch my mistakes thanks I'm glad your intrested me to my fingers can't stop writing today**

**anyway thank and hope for more reviews**

**Disclamer!**

** Draco: I'm not doing it today **

**me: Why~ Your so smexy~**

**Harry:Did you just call Malfoy smexy ewww!**

**Ron: (Has vomited)**

**Hermione: Ronald!**

**Severus: She doesn't own us or Harry Potter now bloody leave me alone!**

**Jk rules all**

**fin**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

**Down the Rabit Hole!**

_"I walked into the room dripping in gold_  
_Yeah dripping in gold_  
_I walked into the room dripping in gold_  
_Dripping in gold_  
_A wave of heads did turn, or so I've been told_  
_Or so I've been told_  
_My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled_  
_Oh I cannot solve_

_Its true I Crave you."_

~Crave you by **Flight Facilities**

* * *

Anna was stuck somewhere dark, but warm. She was slowly regaining awereness of her surroundings, especially since she could feel her arms and hands restricted by some sort heavy cloth. Wincing, Anna finally figured out that her eyes were crusted together shut. Wiggling around she was able to free one of her captured arms, she rubbed the sand dust away from her eyes.

Anna suddenly remembered a dark dusty room that mirrored the one she was in at the moment, only this one was cleaner. It's like the little fairy's that she used to read about as a child, decided to clean all the scary dust eating bunnys away. Fairys that apparently also lit the empty fire for warmth, Anna realized upon seeing the ember light coals.

Obviously, someone had came in while Anna was sleepng to light it, and covered her from the cold, and took her shoes. _First things first, find my shoes_, thought Anna as she peered across the room shoe hunting. She located them with her forgotten backpack on the sofa chair across from her. Anna proceeded trying to wiggle the rest of her body from the most constricting blanket ever, only to bring out one foot and get the other stuck resulting in her nose diving strait into the floor.

"Owee.." Anna moaned with a face full of carpet. Apperently the sport of blankent removing was harder than it looked, and since Anna sucked at sports, it was a lost cause. Moving over to the chair she pushed the rest of the blanket off her feet and pulled herself up. Anna made sure she didn't break anything, then grabbed her shoes and backpack, before taking them with her to sit back on the couch. She didn't know whether whoever gave her the blanket was ok with her staying there or not so she wasn't going to overstay her welcome. In a matter of minutes Anna had her shoes an pack on and was halfway to the door.

"Leaving so soon, and not even a goodbye deary." said a voice that had been watching her since she awoken.

Anna literally jumped out of her skin, letting out a shriek. She imediately swirled around expecting to see someone behind her, only to find empty air.

"Oops, didn't mean to frighten you deary, but I couldn't very well let you leave without even a hello."

"Who's there!" Anna squeaked turning back around only to find empty space once again.

"Oh, so the little mouse has finally awoken." A second voice spoke from Anna's left. Anna swirled again, but no one was there once more. "W-What!" She breathed, she was sure she heard the voice come from there.

"Over here, deary." The first voiced giggled from behind her."Where!" Anna exclaimed, pivoting on her heel once again. Her eyes widened dramatically, infront of her was a rounded healthy blonde women waving from the portrait!

"Hello there deary." The woman waved from her seat on the wall. _The painting, portrait, person, talked!_ Was the thoughts Anna first resived from her jumbled brain.

"I think you broke her." The second voice spoke again. Lifting her eyes to the right of the blonde woman, Anna was speachless. _There's two of them!_

"I did not!" Anna heard the blonde women rebute. Anna found herself staring wide eyed at a second portriet woman, this one smaller and with dark almost black hair. Feeling eyes on her the dark woman look away from her light companion to the girl infront of them.

"You know, its rude to gape at people little mouse." The dark woman repriminded. Anna imidiatly shut her widened mouth. She couldn't believe it, there were actual portrait people talking to her! _Am I dead_, she thought. No way could they be real! Yet from what Anna could tell they were. She saw no gleam or unnatural glow like she would from a tv, and she was sure that there was no hidden people behind the obviously real portriet paintings. Did she really die in that paper hallway? No impossible, she could feel all her limbs and the need for food. The dead never needed food.

"What are you?" She wispered to them. Though as the words left her lips she already had her answer. And she really hope she believed true.

The blonde woman smiled, while the other dark woman rolled her eyes. "By the look on your face I think you already know." The dark woman remarked smartly. Anna gulped, she suddenly wished she didn't know right then. When you have been wishing for something since you were twelve, for it to suddenly get granted, was a scary thought for Anna.

Unable to think of anything to say, Anna simply moved to sit infront of the two women on the sofa chair. "Soo.." She said to the sitting woman. Now that Anna was closer she had a better view of the two women. The one that had first spoken to her she asumed, could be a model. She was a sweet round faced woman, with deep golden locks of hair, and was the proud owner of a gourgouse pair of hazel green eyes. The women was dressed in a midevil light golden gown, with a black rob hanging from her sholders, with a chesnut underskirting to finish of the esemble. In comparison the golden woman's companion was a complete contrast of her. The sencond woman had sharp angelure features instead, her heartshaped face protruted her small nose and big dark blue eyes. She wore a dress as well, but her's with a white underskirting under a deep see blue gown, she also had a dark robe from her petite shoulders.

"Yes?" The dark woman promted her. Anna shruged,"Um, so your real right?" She had to ask, you never new this could all be a dream. "Why of course, you think we'd stay in our paintings if we weren't." The golden woman laughed. "But if you think that were a dream, by all means feel free to pinch yourself dear." She giggled again causing the darker woman to smirk.

Anna smiled as well, she didn't need to pinch her self, she could already tell that this was real by how much her muscles pleaded to be stretched since she woke up.

"Um, no thanks I believe you." She replied.

"Finally,"The dark woman exspelled,"Since you get it now, why don't we introduce our selves." The golden woman nodded in agreement."I concur, why don't you go first deary."

"Oh, uh Anna." She said quietly.

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Anna, this is my friend Helga,"The dark woman motioned to Helga,"And I'm Rowena."

"Rowena?" She repeated,"As in Rowena Ravenclaw, and your Helga? Helga Hufflepuff!"

The two woman nodded to her surprised. Their heir knew about them, that was very unexpected. "Yes, may I ask how you know of us." Helga asked her. Anna shook her head in amazement. "I've read about you kinda, in a book." Anna answered, still amazed that she was speaking with two of Hogwarts founders.

"Have you now?" A male voice spoke from Anna's right. All the ladies heads swirled over.

"Salazar!"Helga gasped."You nearly put us under, you old git." Rowena scolded, her hand holding her heart. "I aplagize, I'm sure that wasn't Sal'z intention ladies." Godric said apearing also in his portriet. "I can speak for myself Godric," Salazar reprimanded his old friend."You have my sincerest apologies for frightening you little one." Salazar bowed to Anna.

"Its Ok!" Anna speaked wide eyed._ Salazar Sytherin just bowed at me! _Anna thought feeling slightly like she just met santa for the first time. A Santa that apparettly wasn't so Santa, and looked more like an slightly aged version of Richard Armatage, with long sleek black hair.

"Good of you to join us, Salazar" Helga commented."Yes Oh what a shame it would be be if he didn't" Rowena replied sarcastically. "My dear Rowena, I never new you cared." Salazar reputed, to which Rowena just rolled her orbs. "Alright you two, thats enough." Godric scholded them. Anna stared at the four founders infront of her. She was still in shock, the founders of hogwarts four of the greatest and most powerful wizards and witches of the world were right before her eyes. She could proubly have a mini fangirl stroke at that thought. Anna also noticed that Godric Gryffindor look almost identical to a fifties actor named Kirk Douglass. It was plan uncanny, Anna kept expecting him to go into a long elougly about the woes of Odyssios. That sent her in giggles at the image.

The Four finally noticed their small compaion, giggling to herself. "My, my it seems we forgot our mannors, and sent the girl in a tizy at our antics." Salazar commented. Anna imidately sobbered from her histaria."Oh, no uh, I mean sorry." She prattled lamely.

Godric chuckled."Its quite alright, young one, we were getting off topic anyway."

"Quite right, Godric I think we should explain things to our little mouse now that everyone is here." Rowena agreed. "Explain?" Anna scrunched her nose confused. What did the founders have to exsplain to her, they just met!

Helga nodded,"Yes dear, I bet your wondering why your here, am I right?" Anna blinked still confused. "Um, Yeah now that you mention it." She replied. But what did the founders have to do with it?

"You see, Anna it seems Hogwarts has brought you here herself." Salazar said.

"Brought me Here?" Anna asked

"Yes, we know she has, because when we made this room many centerys ago, we cast not only warding spells here, we also put a powerful oath binding it." Rowena replied. Anna didn't know what to make that. So weired spell slash Hogwarts brought her here, she wasn't cursed was she god I hope not, She thought.

" The Oath was ment to close the rooms off unless a pure decendent of either one of us came forth," Helga added." Or a time of desperation were Hogwarts would pick an heir for us to help change the current corse of the worlds future." Godric sumerized. Anna sat staring at them.

"What?" she asked.

"We know it sounds a little off dear but you are our heir your presence here is proof enough." Helga replied.

"Yea but that doesn't mean.."She trailed off."I do believe it does your, times have changed and hogwarts and her students are in danger, you know of us and will help change that is your destinany." Rowena repriminded.

"You are our heir Anna, our job is to teach you, yours is to learn to change to future." Salazar said gently. Anna swallawed. Great.

"Um could you exscuse me I have to pee." Anna replied quickly leaving them for the bathroom not even giving them a chance to relpy.

The four founders stared confusedly at the chair where the girl all but ran from a moment ago. "Well aleast we know she's quick on her feet." replied Godric.

After shutting the door Anna started pacing running her hands through her hair furiously. How was she, the their heir? Anna gasped roughly trying to calm her racing heart, after all these years magic was real, she was some special heir to the founders, and she was to save the wizarding world from well, Voldimort.

She suddenly new how Harry felt, thats alot of pressure. And she was obliously not able to go home. Oh Granny, Anna thought, yea she and her were sapost to move to grannys relatives but she would miss her, granny was her only friend. Anna sighed, what was she going to do? She had no idea how to save the world much less go about it.

But when she thought of everyone, Harry, Severus and the others. Anna wiped the tear streacking down her face. She had to help them but how? Pulling on her lip Anna, scooted herself on to the floor.

How'd did those fanfictions do it? Anna thought. They always seemed to have a plan for every little event that happened. That was it.

What Anna needed was a plan. Well the first thing she need to know was what book she was in, at since it was cleary no longer just a book and she needed to acknowledge it as that if she was going to help the wizarding world at all. Seconed Anna needed a wand, if she really was the founders heir then she could do magic, atleast she really really hoped so. Third, she need cloths, Anna though looking at her now semi dirty outfit that would surely label her as a muggle.

With the Founders help, Anna was sure she could help the world. Standing up Anna nodded to herself. She could do this, or she would die trying. With determind eyes and hope Anna grasped the doorknob and steped out of the room. No one was going to suffer anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**tell me what you think please**

**rule is if you don't review chapter no update got it!**

**love you all**

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Got a review, wow lame much, anyway thought you would like this up soon so here here it is**

**hope I've gotten more clear, aw maybe not**

**anyway**

**Disclaimer!**

**JK rules all!**

**me: Sorry don't own Harry Potter or any other things but my OC**

**fin**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Resolution**

_"After all the time_  
_After you_  
_Had you seen me with someone new_  
_Hanging so high for your return_  
_But the stillness is a burn_

_Had I seen it in your eyes_  
_There'd have been no try after try_  
_Your leaving had no goodbye_  
_Had I just seen one in your eyes"_

~Infinity by** The XX**

* * *

"What do think she's doing in there?" Helga asked, it had been close to an hour since the girl locked herself in the bathroom. "Taking a bath." Godric replied dryly. Rowena rolled her eyes."Thats the best you could come up with?"

Godric turn to look at Rowena. "You got anything better Wenny."

Rowena britsled, her cheeks turning a dark red and her stormy eyes pin pointing Godric."Well maybe she's..." She didn't get to finish when they all heard the door across creek, a sign of it being opened. "Shush your squabling she's coming." Salazar repriminded. All three righted themselves, though Rowena was glaring dagers at Godric while he was smurking like he won minister of magic. For the sixth time...

Anna came out of the bathroom, determinded. All the Founders could tell as she stroled over, with her head held high, that something in that little mouse they first met had changed. She was confident, proud and had a firey glint in her eye as she sat infront of them meeting there stares.

Salazar coughed, for the first time in his thousand years he was intimidated, this was a young witch you didn't want to do wrong. "Miss Anna I assumed you have come to terms with your destiny?" He asked warily. Her eyes were like blazing blue orbs in the middle of a storm beautiful and dangerous. Anna nodded,"Yes, I have." She stated. The four relaxed in relief one would expect her to say no.

"But I would like to ask you some questions if that is all right?" Anna asked them. The four exchanged a silent look before all agreing.

"Sure dear, whatever you require we'll try to answer." Helga replied for them as the others nodded in agreement.

Anna took a deep breath before she voiced her concerns."Well first I need to know what the date is, and what has happened recently at Hogwarts." She stated bluntly, Anna wanted to know where she was and which way she need to go from here for her to even get a second plan to help.

"Today is Thursday, July 27, 1995. Five days after the term has ended" Rowena replied for Helga. 1995! Anna thought. Not only did she travel to Hogwartz but to the past aswell thats a seventeen year difference! "And what has happended recently?" She asked bluntly, noticing that they didn't answer her the first time.

The four frowned sadly. Helga and Rowena's eyes glisison with unshed tears. Salazar decided to answer her since rest were to cought up in greaf.

" A grave loss has penutrated Hogwarts walls." He stated, his own voice quenching at the end. Anna furred her brow, she suddenly felt a deep pressure penetrait the room.

"Loss?" She stated softly, she need to know what happened. Why where all of them weepy?

"Hogwarts has lost a student this year during the tri-wizard tornament." Salazar replied. Reconigition came over Annas face, the tri-wizard tornament was when Cedric died and Harry fought Voldimort."Oh." She stated unable to give any other reply. She'd had lost a person already, She needed to work fast.

After a time, Salazar spoke from the wall."Tiss in the past now, we must work toward the future."

"Aye." Godric agreed, while the woman nodded aprovingly. "May I ask, for what does this information poes to you." Rowena inquired. Anna snapped out of her musings. "Well I,"She paused should she tell them. That all her life they been fictional characters, shes read in a book. They where just portriets but...would the tell others? She already new that from the moment the books entered their world that if anyone found out about them, exspecially the dark lord, that would be desasteris. " I can't explain it, its not that I don't trust you but if anyone found out about it, it.." She trailed off. Helga smiled softly."We understand dear. Wouldn't want the wrong information to get to the wrong people."

Anna relaxed reliefed. "Right, thanks."

"Was there anything else you wished to speak off to us." Salazar spoke up.

"Yes, I need a wand, if I can do magic that is?" She said unsurely. Rowana snorted,"Ofcorse you can do magic you wouldn't be able to get here if you couldn't." She stated plainly. Right two things down a millian lives to save to go.

For the next hour Anna talked to the four founders, about how she needed to start the next term as a fith year student, insisting that she must attend or disastorious things would happen. They didn't protest and cocieded to teach her first through forth year within the two months till the term. Though she first would have to travel to diagon ally to gather her wand and needed supplys for the potion Salazar would make to speed up her understanding for the four years worth of books and spells and potians she need to know, not including the healing spells Helga insisted she learn as a procotion.

"We'll also need to transfer our holdings to your name." Rowena added. Anna realed back.

What!

"Well you don't expect us to let you pay for it did you." Godric replied smerking amusidly. She didn't know she said that outload.

"Well I wasn't going to ask, you've all been helpful enough to me with just teaching me." Anna replied she truly was befalled on how kind they were being to her no one but her granny were ever this nice to her.

Salazar shook his head,"Child, your our last heir, we might be just paintings but we still have all our old manors, and holdings in our care protected for when our true heir would show up in this room. Do you understand."

Anna blinked they, what, it was all for her...what?

Seeing are balently confused expression Helga decided to explain."What he means is that were your gaurdians now dear, and what ever we owned in our past life that is still protected today is yours. Our money manors, Hogwarts herself is now yours dear."

Godric snorted at her face, Anna was starting at the four as if they suddenly stepped right out their paintings. "To put it bluntly, lass you are now our kid, weather you take our name or not, tis up to you, but your now even richer than the richest pureblood alive."

Breath, breath Anna, breath your ok thats oh my god, merlin, Was this real! The four now parents, ghost, people, she didn't know watch Anna as she visably took this new information in. Too them her faced had paled so much that she could be a vampire, as her hands started to fiddle with her shirt her eyes never wavering from the four.

"...ok..."she paused,"thats helpful."

* * *

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE!**

**fin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!**

**JK rules all!**

**me: Sorry don't own Harry Potter or any other things but my OC**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Sweet disposition_  
_Never too soon_  
_Oh, reckless abandon_  
_Like no one's watching you_  
_A moment of love_  
_A dream_  
_A laugh_  
_A kiss_  
_A cry_  
_Our rights_  
_Our wrongs_  
_A moment of love_  
_A dream_  
_A laugh_  
_A moment of love_  
_A dream_  
_A laugh_

_So stay there_  
_'Cause I'll be coming over_  
_While our blood's still young_  
_It's so young, it runs_  
_We won't stop 'til it's over_  
_Won't stop to surrender_

_Songs of desperation_  
_I played them for you_  
_A moment of love_  
_A dream_  
_A laugh_  
_A kiss_  
_A cry_  
_Our rights_  
_Our wrongs_

_Stay there_  
_'Cause I'll be coming over_  
_While our blood's still young_  
_It's so young, it runs_  
_We won't stop 'til it's over_  
_Won't stop to surrender_

_Sweet Desperation_ by **The Temper Trap**

* * *

After the rather shocking news Anna recieved, a rather bunchful of boisterious murth from Godric, she felt relieved. Unbeleavealby so, her brain started to form a even bigger plan of action. If she had the resources to tramentsly afect the world for the better. And she reliezed that it began with making sure that before the next year Dumbledore never put on that dawmned ring. To do this though She needed time, first she needed to learn as fast as possible, fallowed by a army of her own so to speak. If it was the summer before Harry's fith year, the DA would not be enough. Serius died at Belatrix hand, another person she needed to save indeffenityly.

And not to mention keeping the Malfoy's away from Voldimort was a must as well, the only reason Severus had to kill Dumbledore really was the fact that Lucious was losing his standing with Voldimort, to protect their son Mrs. Malfoy made an unbreakalbe vow with Severus to protect Draco, not the mention Dumbledore ordered him to kill him to save Draco's soul. There were so many factors in this war Anna had to think about, slowly giving her a headache in the process. She couldn't relly on the way things were in the books those brought to many dealths , but at the same time make it as close as possible without anyone dying. God, help her.

The Founders watch as Anna mused to herself they could tell she was cocking up something big in that pretty little head of hers, Oblivious of their questioning stares. Finally Rowena decided to pull her back to the present."Anna...Anna!"

"huh?" She responded, unknown that she had been ignoring them for over twenty minutes. Rowena sighed,"We thought you've left us for a time there dear." Embaressment porred in to her cheaks, she had conpleatly for got that she wasn't alone.

But still she relized she would need help, greatly so. "Sorry," she replied. Helga smiled,"Thats alright dear, did you think of something?"

Anna grinned,"Yes I did, I think this might just work."

After informing the for of the first steps of her plan, the founders had called an elf to summon their documents for their lawyer. Bringing some crumbets and tea along with him, for Anna, the big eyed creature signed for the founders, then proceeded to deliver the old parchements to their Gringots lawyer, A stiff goblin by the name of Sollem.

Once that was done with Salazar inquired when she would like to travel to Diagon ally.

"Today if possible, the sooner the better." Anna replied. Godric agreed,"Right idea, Tork can bring you the key to our vault, and you can shop for your things in stuff."

Standing up Anna, almost embarassingly realized she was still in her park clothes. Grabing a cloak out of the wardrobe, the little big eyed elf that came earlier poped back in the room soon after.

"Tork, brought missus her key." He eagerly stated. "Thanks, Tork." She smiled accepting the key. "Tork is glad to be serving, Tork hadn't had new missus in long time, He shall inform elves of new missus immediaty, They be happy to surve new missus to." Tork rushed, grinning from ear to ear, popping back out of the room.

Anna blinked stunned. She never had anyone happy to serve her. Heck she never had anyone serve her at all. And she was rich now. Really rich, was a heir to hogwarts the four founders were her parents now and she had to help save the wizarding world. She held her head. She started to feel a little wouzy, this was all happening a little to fast.

"You alright dear?" Helga asked. The four watched the girl afraid she might faint. Anna shook her head to clear her mind. Now was not the time to panic...again.

"Yes, I'm fine, Just wondering how I'm going to get to Diagon Ally thats all." She replied sliping on the black cloak over her Swetter and jeans pocketing the key.

Rowena nodded understandingly."Flooing would be the best way, though if you wished to get their faster an elf can appariate you as well." She replied sagely.

Anna nodded head over to the fire. She pick up the powder from the shelf she just noticed was there and through some in. The fire roaghed to life with a burst of geen flickoring to let her know it was ready.

Anna looked up at the four Founders feeling anticipation spring in her gut like a raw rapid hound. "Well, I'm off, I guess." She told them.

Helga smiled."Best wishes little dove." Helga replied waving.

Rowena just nodded goodbye. Godric recited how the world would turn to dust lest he not see her pretty face come back soon.

Anna turned to Salazar's portrait sating her good bye.

"Be safe, young one." He replied cautiously, worried already for her.

Anna nodded unsure of how to replie and steped into the fire. For some reason she was scared to leave them now. Now more than ever this all felt even more real to her as Anna felt the flames lick her skin leaving it scott free of its heat.

With a flick of her wrist the rest of the powder hit the fire as she spoke here destination.

"Diagon Ally!"

* * *

**sorry for shortness having writer malfunctions, Review please**

**fin**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRRY IT TOOK SOO LONG! **

**Draco: Ya I though you died how could you**

**Me: What draco you care?**

**Draco:*Blushes* no I just don't like my fans missing me thats all**

**Me: Your not even introduced in the story yet -_-**

**Draco:Whatever!**

**Harry: Ok? Scarlet owns nothing but Sollem Tork and Layam**

**Me: AND ANNA!**

**Harry: and Anna*sweatdrops***

**Fin~**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_

_To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"_

_If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear_

_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

_(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch"_

**Applause by Lady GAGA**

* * *

Out of my mind

Anna closed her eyes as she felt the flames intangle her body instantly pulling her to another destination. Just as soon as she felt her stomach drop, as the shear flames started to heat she landed on the dark brick ground. Slightly dizzy she opened her eyes to Diagon Alley. It was raining. Dewdrops hit the brick stone infront of her. She felt one hit her nose as she stood.

Fitting to the wall she hid her head under the fireplaces canapy feeling the snipp in the air. She shivered, Diagon Alley was different. More different than she imaginened, it felt darker. Pulling her cloak closer Anna stepped out into the cold. She was quikly dampened, walking slowing through the sparce wizards and witches. Walking through the place she had come to love and dreamed of that had given young Harry so much wonder she felt heartbroken.

Everything was so scared. Cedric's death had definatly affected the wizarding world. As she passed the Daily Profit's headlined "Diggory killed by He-who-must-not-be-named Scandlas claim from The boy who lived & Dumberdore?" Showing Harry holding Cedric's body in the picture. She sniffed, her heart squeizing tight at the action as she turned away from the stand. It'll be alright Anna, she chided herself. After all your here to make sure this never happens again. So suck it up an walk up those steps to Gringotts!

Doing just that she steelled her heart and walked up steps to Gringotts narrowing avoiding a blonde witch as she billowed down. Anna side steped out of her way, wondering why the woman was in such a hurry, she continued towards the doors.

Had Anna not already seen Tork, she would've jumped at the sight of the goblin at the door narrowing his eyes at her. He she asumed, came up to her thigh, whering the red and gold robes descrided from the book, and a freshly trimed pointed beard he bowwed as Anna walked trough the open bronze door he held. It seemed that even the goblins were getting antsy at the ongoings as of late. Not to look sapiccious to take time to read the second sivler doors she walked past another pair of goblins bowing. Clutching the key in her pocket tight she moved to the nearest counter with a goblin that was sqruibling fastly on a peice of parchment.

Anna took a breath before she spoke."Um, Excuse me sir?" The goblin stoped his writings keeping his quil on the paper. He lifted one unhaired eyebrow."Yes?" he sneered indifferently. Anna qulped how was Harry not intimated by these creatures? Anna thought. "Um..I'm here to-to see a goblin by the name of Sollem sir...?"

The goblins other eyebrow rose. "Is that so, and what may tell are you here to see the Head Goblin about?" He asked.

"I um have some business with him consering my um vault here sir." She replied softly. The goblin stared at her down his long nose. "Very well I shall send word to him that your here name please." he stated.

"Oh, Anna, Anna Bennett..?" She replied unsurely.

The goblin eyed her."Right when he's ready to see you one of our goblins will fetch you please take a seat in the waiting area over there." He dismissed her.

Anna turned and walked over to the small seating area by the doors. Well goblins weren't known for being nice to anyone Anna, she thought. It was a good ten minutes before a small young goblin came and led her to a dark green marbled office. Stepping trough the door Anna, saw a old graying goblin writing behind a desk three sizes to big for him with two chairs infront of it.

The golbin looked up from his work when she stepped in. "Miss Anna Bennett I presume?" He inquired. Anna bit her lip and nodded. The goblin folded his long nailed fingers together. "I am Head Goblin Sollem, please sit." He stated questering to the red plush chairs in front of him. "That will be all Layam." he told the goblin that escorted her desmissingly waiting to talk till he had shut the door.

"Miss Anna Bennett, you wish to inquir on your vault here? Forgive me but I do not remember having given you such a vault since I remember every single vault this bank has ever had so please enlighten me on what your really here for Missus Bennett." He stated coldly narrowing his eyes at her.

Anna took a seat, and pulled out the key from her pocket. "Um, well my sort of um new parants have a vault here sir."

"I see and may I inquire who they are, did they wish for you to add your name to the recipitants?" He replied peering at her. "Something like that." She said."They gave me their key to give to you, the said you would take care of my particalors once you saw it."

Anna stood up slightly to hand him the dark colored sometype of stone key. Take the key the Goblins eyes widened drematically immediatly take a wand out and casting a spell on the trinket. Seeming to find something his hands started to shiver and shake till he droped the key on the desk like it burned him.

"Do do you know who's key this belongs to little girl." He stated breathly. His voice almost cracking. Anna sat back slightly shocked at his reaction. "Y-yes..?" she answered unsurly.

Sollem looked at the small blonde young woman. His eyes widening till they were almost out of their sockets. He had gotten the papers this morning from the elf Tork but to see her in the flesh never in his old life did he ever think he would meet the heir. If anyone but him and a few magical creatures new of her then she would be almost as famous as Merlin himself. The girl was the heir! Hogwarts heir!

Sollem got up from his high chair and swiftly walked to the girl. Anna reelled back as the goblin took ahold of her hands. Sollem looked into her scared and slightly timid blue eyes. They were deep eyes but not dark more of a light blue sea spray color, he looked into them what Anna felt like strait into her soul for ages till finally he pulled back. Tears dusted the small goblins eyes. "Your real." he stated ironically. Never in her life had Anna thought a golbin could or would cry. But Sollem did as tears started to fall fatly on his pudge face. Unsure of what to do, or what was even goin on in the goblins head she slowly wrapped the smaller creature in her arms cooing him softly."Its okey, sssh, its ok." She repeeted over and over again holding like she would a child.

When Sollem finally controlled himself, he promtly apalogized to Anna many times then started to have her sign a couple more documents ten having to be in blood and then listed off all her inherited assets. Her finger sure felt sore bye the time they were done.

"Now as you know you get all five vaults from each founder and all investments, stocks, and currencly. You also inheret all there Manors and Castle esates an holdings as well." He listed off to her. Anna was a little mind blown as she listioned to the goblin. Especcially how he could bounce back that fast. "Wait what?" she asked incredidbly.

Sollem smiled, he figured she had no idea how much she actully had.

"If I may repeat, you exactly Have five vault each housing over a trillion gallons, plus over nine hundred million gallon investments in companies you now own including parts off Gringotts bank, The Ministry, almost all of the Bourd of Hogwarts, every shop on Diagon ally, The Daily Profit, The Magical Protection of Magical Creatures and Forests, The Dragons Associations for Protection of Dragonic Creatures, and other parts of International Wizarding society. The main four Manors of Hufflepuff and her regent catlse that are all still in tacked with all the orginal housings, along with two manors of Ravenclaw and her Regent, five manors of Griffindor and his Regent, and finally nine manors of Sytherin and His Regent Catsle and all there housings. Will you be wanting to inform your companies of there new ownership?" He asked offhandly roling back up the parchemt he was reading from.

Anna felt like she was going to choke. She had only gotten half of what he said either way, dawm. Well she thought At least my family will never have to starve or want for anything. Anna giggled."No um not yet If you could um have someone that you trust with your life to um investigate them for me, to find out what exactly each is um doing that would be great I think.." She replied rubbing the headache starting at her temples.

The goblin nodded writing down her request then asking her if she would like to visit her estates and her vault later that day. She told him she would like to visit her vaults for some cash and to hold on her estates since she probly was going to have to have someone with her incase of curse protections when she went. Since she new Harry's homes had charms and stuff on them.

Filling out some more paperwork, it was almost mid afternoon when Sollem finally led her to one of her smaller, though still the size of a flipping bus, vaults were she filled her bag he gave her with enough gallons for her purchases later.

Sollem made sure she would owl him if she needed anychanges, and walked her to the door.

"Miss Bennett, I do hope the rest of your day is happy." Sollem stated cupping her hand. Anna kneeled down and hugged the goblin. "You to Sollem, thank you so much for helping me today."

The goblin smiled."May Merlin's soul watch over you child Farewell."

Anna waved walking through the doors."Bye." she said.

"Oh and one more thing Miss Anna Bennnett." Sollem called to her loud enough that it had ganed all the goblins ears attention.

"Yes?" She turned slightly.

"Know that ever your drowing in the golden flames needing a helping hand of snark your way, the Goblins of Gringotts for share the snide shall be here till that time to take your hand along the way and bring you to your destiny."

The goblins around all took breaths at his words. Till each and everyone slowly started to bow to her till the only one left was Sollem standing proud. He then to bowed low showing his respect to Anna.

"I-I will." She stated leaving the building.

* * *

**I love you all thanks for waiting!**

**I'll try for another chapter soon!**

**review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

**Hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! I want to right it seems another chapter for you~**

**Draco:What ever, though thanks**

**me:for what?**

**Draco:...**

**Harry:well see I quess**

**ME OWN NOTHING but Anna~**

**hehe**

**fin**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Twin Hearts**

_"You're such a motivator, gotta get your way  
So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir  
You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game  
Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

_And I can't wait another minute_  
_I can't take the look she's giving_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million_  
_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
_Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike"_

**_Lucky Strike_ by Maroon 5**

* * *

That was, um, wierd, Anna thought as she walked down the steps. Now she needed to go shopping and get a wand. Turning to the right of the street she made her way to Olivanders running a story through her head as to why she didn't already have a wand. She was sure if she just said she was homeschooled and her hand me down wand broke that he would buy it. But knowing Olivander he would probably not.

Shaking her head of the rain she steped trough the door making the bell ring. As she expected Olivander wasn't behind the desk and she heard him bumb his head on something in the back raising his voice to tell her he'd be right with her.

The room was exactly like the book stated. Including the spindly chair to the right. Looking Anna couldn't believe she was actually getting a wand, she contained her excitement to just a simple small smile. It was strange being in the Olivanders, for some reason she felt more enjetic then ususal, like she could do anything and nothing at the same timel, it was verry strange indeed.

It wasn't to long till Olivander came from the back room to see her. The old man looked slightly younger than she imagined, his shoulder sliver hair tide back, and his eyes glowing in the dim light.

His eyes roamed her apperiance, taking in her damp hair and overly large cloak. "Hello may I help you." He said stopping infront of the counter. Anna nodded smiling slightly."I'm here to get a wand sir."

Olivander quirked a brow."Is that so, are you from abroud I do not recall your orginal wand Miss?"

"Bennett, Anna Bennett," She replied,"And you wouldn't I was homeschool and was using a hand me down wand before my parrants descided to send me to Hogwarts."

The man nodded not seeming to believe her but left the story unquestioned."I get many of students like yourself Miss Bennett, wand hand please so I may mesure it."

She gave him her right hand, letting the man measure it, then her arm, then her head, then practially her whole body. He turned it sideways and backwards till he was satisfide with the mesurements. Anna was surprised when Olivander recited the same sales pitch he gave Harry Four years ago.

""Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Bennett. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

She was actully shamed to notice that she didn't notice that Ollivander had already magiced the measuring tape to measure her while he had moved on to one of the many shelves housing wands in little boxes. Dang just how does he do that, she thought wondering if he did this to every customer leaving them disoranted.

"Right that's all" He said, cradling five boxes as the tape fell to the floor."Try this one first, Unicorn hair,Ebony 10 1/2 inches, strong and loyal. Go on." Anna took the wand from him almost droping it as he yanked it from her."No not that one."

"Maybe this one Dragon heartstring, Vinewood 11 inches, sprungy and light." He handed her the wand, then stole it back before even her fingers grazed it."Not that one either."

They repeat this process. Ollivander Muttering to himself. even remesured her hand again to be sure. Why he had magicked boxes to him after the first five were a no go.

He had Anna try wand after wand. The floor started to get cluttered with boxes of wands first sparcly then sligtly crowded then she had to sit on the chair then the counter it was dusk by the time Olivander finally just took her hand and stared at it.

Maybe the founders were wrong and she was a fluke. Harry never had this many boxes she was sure, they had even tried three different Phoinix Feather cores and no luck. They had went through all the boxes that she had seen through the shelves. Mr. Ollivander seemed to get happeir at some then deflated once they didn't work.

"Um, its okey I'm sur-" She started but the man cut her off. "No I have your wand I know I do, we just have to find it first Ollivander's has never not had a witches or wizardz wand and were not going to break that tradition. Please give me a moment I think I might have one more in back." He left her going through the door behind her.

He came back moments later holding a white long vined engraved wand. Anna cought her breath the wand was stunning. Its wood was white as the snow she'd seen in pictures, the vines curved up around it like a protection blanket. It had sometype of symbol writing lenthing up the side as a single clear blue jem stood indected on the handle.

"This will not work I believe. Tis a verry tempermental wand. The verry reason why I haven't -sold it. But Tis the only wand I have left. You shall-well maybe you won't-then again. Here try it, This is a verry special wand so do take care." He told her handing her the wand.

Instantly as she took it she felt it pulling. Not away no more like a pedulum of two different suptances fighting for dominance. She had almost been sucked in to its war, had both of them suddenly stop. She could feel them. They were a them for she knew,she did not know why, but she new they were examing her just as Sollem had. All to soon had the piece been over then a wave of emotion crashed into her bieng. Anna's eyes widened never had she felt anything like this. The wave was warm and cold, happy and sad, and so many different things at once. She saw a gold dust come from from the wand wrapping and twinging around her till it consentrated around her neck to form a necklace with the exact blue gem from the wand. Then the feelings ended.

Ollivander's eyes were glossed over, as he was just as dazed as she was."W-w-what was that?" Anna asked her whole body shivering with sansation.

"I think that we just found your wand." He replied smiling."Though its verry curious that this wand chose you Miss Bennett."

"Why's that?" She asked handing the wand back to him hesitently. It was reluntant to let her go. He placed it in a sliver box, and started to wrap it in the brown paper."This wand just so happens to be an experiement of mine, I wanted to see if two cores could exist in the same wand. This wand so happens to have Unicorn Hair and Phoinix Feather cores, vinewood 11 1/2 inches with a rune stone to equealize the Unicorns timid nature with the Phoinix's temperment behavoir. It took quite a tricky time to make them work together. The only problem is it refused to chose a owner and to as of recent I thought was a dud. But not anymore-oh tis so verry currious why it chose you indeed" Olivander replied handing her the package.

Anna gulped, Harry was right about , She wasn't sure she liked him very much either. She had to pay 15 gallons for her wand, having to cores no matter how special it made it did not make it cheap. She then was bid farewell as bowed her out of his shop.

Anna then visited Madam Malkims, ordering a hole new woredrobe, four sets of Hogwarts robes, and three pairs of Dress robes. Madam Malkim was kind enough to let her purchase a bottomless bag for her packetages to carry. Leaving the shop its was almost fully night now, leaving the only shops open being the Icecream Paular and a little Cafe next to it were she headed to grab a bite to eat. She would have to send Tork later to get the rest of her things she needed the next day.

A sweet young brunette watress brought her some water. Anna ordered the daily soup and some bread sticks for her meal. The place was sparce for bieing in the center or wizarding London. There was just the staff the brunette waitress, the cook behind the counter an old lady with curly red hair, and another custermer in the booth infront of her. The custermer was a woman from what Anna could see, with white blonde hair, whereing nice green dress robes.

Anna wondered what a smartly dress lady was doing in a empty cafe this late but she wasn't one to judge since she was out in an empty cafe this late to. It wasn't untill the waitress came back to refill her water did Anna relize the Blonde woman was crying. She was sure that even the staff couldn't tell since the woman was not acting as if she was sad. Anna wondered what was wrong she never seen anyone so remorsefull before as diamond tears fell from the womans eyes. She did not move other than to eat quietly from her plate. The woman was very beautiful, her hair matching her pale skin nicely, she had a modeled aperiance that surly only made her a little older than Anna herself. Someone so pretty you would have though crying made the woman ugly, but it didn't.

Before Anna knew what she was doing she had picked up her plate and sat it infront of the woman placing it on the table. Picking up her unused fabric napkin she placed it infront of the woman.

"Here you could use this more than me." Anna softly said to the woman making her look up from her plate of salad.

"Excuse me?" The woman replied surprised. Anna gave her a shy smile."Sorry to intrude on your dinner Ma'am but I couldn't just sit alone knowing someone was crying be it my cause or not, no one should be crying alone in a emty cafe at night." She told the woman.

It seemed the Blonde didn't realize she was even crying, as she touched her cheak astonished."I'm not-" She cut off feeling her own tears for herself. Anna handed her the napkin again watched as she dried her eyes. They both stayed in silance as Anna contiued to eat her soup. The Woman finally spoke after a while."Sorry, I'm not usually.."

"I understand." Anna replied, she seemed to be conformting a lot of people today. "I bet it was that salad, green vegatable leafy bits always made me want to cry as well thats why I ordered the soup you can never go wrong with soup, I get my vegatables but don't have to taste the icky green parts."

The woman snorted, and smiled.

"I just realized I should have ordered the soup instead then. Saved my heart the trouble." The woman replied

"Yep, so why don't I just order you a desert to make up for it bring your spirets right up." Anna nodded grabing the menu to look at the deserts."How do you like mulberry pie?" She asked.

The Blonde quirked her eyebrow at her."There is such a thing as mulberry pie? I had never known."

Anna nodded hmming."Seems so do you think it would taste like an actually mullberry I thought they only came out from hibernation once a year. I wonder how many mullberry bears they have to capture to to make this one pie they are advertising?"

That did it the woman laugh heartedly making Anna smile. Score one for Anna, score zero for sad feelingz.

"I'm Anna, nice to make your aquantance Ma'am." Anna said holding out her hand to Woman smiled at her taking her hand.

"Mm, Cissa, its nice to meet you to Anna."

Anna's smile froze. Cissa, wasn't that Narcissia Malfoy's Nickname from the books, she thought. As in the Narcissia Malfoy!

Ah Fiddlesticks.

* * *

**Review please I feel I will have another bout of writers block soon so please tell me what you think ok**

**hope you liked it any questions feel free to ask~**

**(PUSH ME)**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**\/**

**fin~**


End file.
